Pokemon: Rise of the Supreme King Dragon
by chr1st96
Summary: A remake of N. Aepic Fael's A different Journey of Ash Ketchum (rewrite) story. A trainer named Zarc goes on a pokemon journey from the Kanto region with a pokemon normally found in the Hoenn region as a starter along with 4 non pokemon. A.N. N. Aepic Fael gave me permission to use his story as a template.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon: Rise of the Supreme King Dragon.**

4 Dragons walking through a forest in the Kanto Region. Each one was different from the other but have one thing in common, they are not from this world but from another where Pokémon don't exist. Each one had a name. **Starving-Venom Fusion Dragon** , **Dark-Rebellion XYZ Dragon** , **Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

They were originally cards that humans play in a game called Duel Monsters, somehow they got transported to another world where they found that they were no longer cards but have physical bodies, while wondering what to-do in this world they heard a woman's scream they flew **(A.N. Odd-Eyes doesn't have wings)** to see what caused the scream, when the dragons got to the end of the forest they were shocked at what they saw, a woman curled up into a ball was being pecked to death by a flock of spearow.

"Someone. Please help." The woman said weakly. "I won't make it. Someone please look after my Zarc." The Dragons had it. They roared at the flock and scared them away. They ran up to the woman seeing if she was alright. They lowered their heads around her. "Whoever scared that flock away, please take care of my son, Zarc." She then became breathless.

The Dragons couldn't sense any life in her. She's dead. The Dragons closed their eyes in respect. Then a faint crying sound was heard under the woman. The Dragons opened their eyes and **Clear-Wing** gently moved the dead body. They saw a baby boy with silver and lime hair being wrapped up in the woman's arms crying. She must have curled up to protect the baby from the pecking Spearow.

" _This must be Zarc."_ **Starving-Venom** said to his brothers. _"Indeed."_ The other three said. When **Odd-Eyes** touched baby Zarc, he sensed a powerful aura in him. Zarc's aura is more powerful than any other human's and beheld a vision. _**Odd-Eyes**_ _saw Zarc, himself and his brothers standing before in front of the very flock that killed Zarc's mother. Zarc look older about 10 years old then_ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _,_ _ **Clear-Wing**_ _,_ _ **Starving-Venom**_ _,_ _ **Dark-Rebellion**_ _glowed becoming four beams of light that entered Zarc causing a flash of bright colours. In the spot where Zarc stood was a black, green and gold dragon that was a combination of the four dragons letting out a massive roar at the flock._ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _then heard a voice coming from the massive dragon and were shocked at what he heard._ _ **"I AM SUPREME KING DRAGON ZARC"**_ _the voice said._ _ **"YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING MY MOTHER 10 YEARS AGO AND I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL RAY!"**_ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _then saw a creature behind Zarc. It had green hair with two red spikes on the side and the body was white. Believing it to be Ray that Zarc mentioned_ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _then looked back at Zarc and saw him about to fire multi-coloured beam at the flock when the vision ended._ **Odd-Eyes** withdrew his hand from baby Zarc and looked at his brother worriedly. _"I saw the boy's future."_ He told his brothers. _"He has the power to merge with us into one great beast with extraordinary strength to annihilate those that do him harm."_ The other dragons were shocked that a boy would have the will to merge into a beast of incredible power. _"Then we must take care of the boy."_ **Dark-Rebellion** said. _"Yes if what_ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _said is true we must be ready."_ **Clear-Wing** agreed. _"And we must train him to use his powers to protect others."_ **Starving-Venom** said. The dragons agreed. That they must raise the boy into the man he is in the future.

 **Done! Only 2 pages long and I've finally finished with the first chapter.**

 **What'd you think? Like it? Love it?**

 **Please Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2 (Edited)

**Pokémon: Rise of the Supreme King Dragon.**

For the next 10 years, the four dragons have been raising Zarc like their own brother. They did a very good job, well for **Odd-Eyes** and **Clear-Wing** that is. Zarc had been a good younger brother to them just as the dragons had been a good older brother to Zarc. **Starving-Venom** explored the new world when they took in Zarc 10 years ago to learn everything about this place. **Dark-Rebellion** found the house which Zarc lived in with his mother before she was killed and helped put up a protective barrier around the house making it look abandoned. When Zarc was 5, **Odd-Eyes** taught him about how to communicate with the other dragons and duel spirits while **Starving-Venom** taught Zarc on how to talk to other pokemon which they discovered Zarc had the ability to not only talk to pokemon but can understand them as well when Zarc was 5. At age 7, Zarc learned how to use his power to heal injured pokemon and people along with his older brothers. At age 9, Zarc and the dragons occasionally battle with each other. **Clear-Wing** told Zarc about the world the dragons were from and it inhabitants including themselves. Zarc is now 10 years old tomorrow he will get his first Pokemon.

Right now, Zarc and the dragons are battling in the backyard. **Dark-Rebellion** fired a Treason Discharge attack, but Zarc evaded it. It was Zarc's turn to fire a plasma charge. **Odd-Eyes** evaded it and ran. Zarc ran after him. "I'm gonna get you brother!"

 **Odd-Eyes** looked back and smirked. _"You can try."_ They ran into the forest Zarc continued to after his brother, but he had an idea and changed course. **Odd-Eyes** looked back to see Zarc is not running after him. He smirked and turned his face back. Suddenly, a Plasma Charge hit him on the chest pushing him back and landed on his back on the ground. Zarc came out from the tree and put his foot on **Odd-Eyes** before he got up. He then created a Plasma Charge on his hand and pointed it to **Odd-Eyes**. **Odd-Eyes** put his claws up. _"Okay. Okay. I surrender."_ Zarc dispersed the Plasma Charge and took his foot of **Odd-Eyes**. He then lowered his right hand. **Odd-Eyes** accepted the hand letting Zarc help him up. _"I'm very impressed Zarc. You managed to hide your presence so that I couldn't sense where you were. And you changed courses around to attack me. That's pretty smart. You have gotten better over the years."_

Zarc smiled. "Thank you brother."

 **Odd-Eyes** nodded and swung his tail at a tree to nock a apple down and give it to Zarc. _"Dinner."_ He said.

Zarc smiled. "You know. I've been off with berries and fruits for breakfast, lunch and dinner for years." He said as he took a bite.

" _Get use to it. You're probably gonna live off with berries and fruits for the rest of your life."_ Zarc and **Odd-Eyes** walked back to the house.

" _Where have you two been?"_ asked **Clear-Wing**. Zarc shrugged. "Training." **Odd-Eyes** nodded. _"Zarc managed to hide his presence from me so I couldn't sense where he was."_ **Clear-Wing** sighed. _"Aren't you supposed to be in bed right now? You have to be at Oak's in the morning."_ Zarc's eyes widened. "OH CRAP! YOU'RE RIGHT! NIGHT GUY'S!" He yelled running to his room. **Starving-Venom** chuckled. _"He's really excited for tomorrow isn't he?"_ **Dark-Rebellion** grinned. _"Yes, he sure is."_ They then turned to **Odd-Eyes** who looked worried making them confused. _"_ _ **Odd-Eyes**_ _what's wrong?"_ **Clear-Wing** asked. _"Tomorrow is when we become one with Zarc."_ He replied. **Starving-Venom** , **Dark-Rebellion** and **Clear-Wing** then remembered what their brother meant. _"We must be ready for when the time comes."_ **Dark-Rebellion** said. The others agreed that they must be ready for the merge with Zarc is approaching. The next morning Zarc's alarm clock went off waking him up, Zarc looked at the clock and remembered. "AWW YYYEEEESSS! TODAY'S WHEN I GET MY FIRST POKEMON!" He yelled, causing his brothers to wake up. Zarc quickly got dressed and ran out of the house to Prof. Oak's lab.

The dragons saw their brother ran out of the house in a hurry and sighed. _"He doesn't know his alarm clock broke and that it's 11:50 AM..."_ They thought.

Zarc rushed to Professor Oak's laboratory. Not knowing he was late Zarc made it in time, just 12 seconds before 12:00.

Gary, who was also waiting for his pokemon, smirked. "Well, well, look who finally made it, Zarcy-boy." Zarc looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. Gary grinned. "I mean that you just made it with 12 seconds left before 12." Zarc's eyes widened. "WHAT!?" He yelled. "Zarc, please inside voice." Professor Oak said. "You made it just in time, so would everyone follow me please?" Everyone followed Professor Oak.

"Alright, ladies first, so Leaf, your pick."

Leaf didn't hesitate as she instantly said, "I'll take Bulbasaur." Professor Oak nodded and handed her the poke ball as well as a pokedex. ( **A.N. Zarc gets the Kalos pokedex** )

Leaf brought out Bulbasaur and scanned it with her pokedex. **"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. This Bulbasaur is a female, has the Overgrow ability and knows the moves Tackle, Growl, Leach Seed, Vine Whip and the egg move Grassy Terrain. However, the egg move has not been unlocked yet."**

Gary rolled his eyes. "Whatever, my turn! I choose Squirtle." Professor Oak silently handed his nephew his pokemon as well the poked, annoyed at Gary's rudeness.

Gary opened up his poked and scanned Squirtle. **"Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. This Squirtle is a male, has the ability Torrent and knows the moves Tackle, Tail Whip, Water Gun and Withdraw as well as the egg move Muddy Water. However, the egg move has not been unlocked."**

Richie then looked at Zarc. Zarc gestured for Richie to go next. Noticing this, Oak knew the forth pokemon would be perfect for Zarc.

"Professor Oak, I will take Charmander." Professor Oak nodded and gave Richie the essentials.

Like the two before, Richie scanned his Charmander. **"Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon. This Charmander is a male, has the ability Blaze and knows the moves Scratch, Growl, Ember and Smoke Screen as well as the egg move Metal Claw, which has been unlocked."**

Gary looked annoyed that Richie had an advantage with his unlocked egg move before noting with glee that Zarc had no pokemon left. "Sorry, Zarcy-boy, looks like there's nothing for you."

Professor Oak cleared his throat. "Actually, Zarc, I have a pokemon for you. I believe that it would be perfect for you, seeing how you treat everyone with kindness. Ralts, let's go."

A Ralts with red horns, green hair and soft white skin appeared. It hid behind the professor until Zarc walked up.

Zarc smiled and spoke in a soft and caring voice, "Hey Ralts. I'm starting my pokemon journey today, and I have four pokemon friends that would love to be with you. Would you like to come with me?"

The Ralts looked hesitant for a second before nodding her head.

Professor Oak then gave Zarc a special pokedex, which Gary immediately noticed. "Hey, why does he get a cool looking pokedex?"

The professor pinched his nose. "This pokemon is not from this region; therefore Zarc needs an updated pokedex that can scan it."

Zarc nodded and scanned Ralts. **"Ralts, the feeling Pokemon. This Ralts is a female, limiting its evolutionary line to a Gardevoir. This Ralts has the ability Trace. It knows the moves Confusion, Double Team, Growl, Teleport, Disarming Voice, Lucky Chant, Magical Leaf and Heal Pulse. This Ralts also has the egg move Misty Terrain, which has not been unlocked yet."**

Gary's mouth dropped as he heard what the pokedex said about Ralts. "That's not fair, his pokemon is powerful! Why does he get it and not me?"

The professor shook his head. "True, but this pokemon's species is extremely hard to train unless you have Zarc's compassion and patience. They do not listen to anyone who does not sympathize with them, they can sense emotions.

Gary huffed before looking at Zarc. "Whatever, you're still going down! I challenge you to a battle!"

Zarc didn't reply. Instead, he looked at Ralts. "Ralts, do you want to battle? I don't want to put you into situations that you wouldn't like."

Ralts looked nervously at her trainer before nodding her head.

Zarc grinned. "Let's go, Gary."

Gary rolled his eyes before ordering the first attack. "Squirtle, use Tackle!"

Zarc looked bored at the situation. "Use Teleport to dodge and then use Lucky Chant."

Ralts easily dodged the incoming attacks before chanting her name a few times and feeling as though nothing could hurt her.

Gary gritted his teeth. "Squirtle, disorient it with Tail Whip and then rush in with Tackle!"

Zarc glanced at Ralts with a warm and lovingly face, giving her morale. "While he tries to lower your defence, use Growl and then intercept his Tackle with Disarming Voice."

Ralts growled softly as she saw Squirtle taunting her, nullifying the effects. Squirtle then attempted to Tackle her, but fell to the ground screaming in pain as the Disarming Voice stopped the attack.

"End it with Magical Leaf."

As Squirtle struggled to get up, its eyes went wide as it saw a large array of leaves heading towards it. He attempted to brace through, but there were too many leaves and it collapsed in exhaustion.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Ralts is the winner!" said Professor Oak.

Zarc congratulated Ralts. "Good job, Ralts. You were really good out there. He didn't stand a chance." Ralts blushed under the praise and tried to hide her face in his pants leg. "You disserve a name Ralts, would you like to be called... Ray?"

Ralts looked at Zarc and thought about it for a minute before nodding her head, Zarc then smiled. "Welcome to the family Ray."

Gary looked angrily as he recalled his fallen pokemon. "Whatever, Zarcy-boy, that was just beginner's luck. You won't be so lucky next time."

Professor Oak rolled his eyes and gave each trainer 5 pokeballs. "Remember, if you have 6 pokemon on you and you catch another one, it will be transferred to the corral."

Zarc nodded and turned to Ray. "Ray, would you like to stay out of your pokeball?"

Ray look surprised, she didn't like going in pokeballs and her trainer asked her if she wanted to stay out of her pokeball so she nodded her head and smiled.

Zarc smiled as he picked up Ray and putted her on his shoulder as he walked home.

Zarc arrived at his house with Ray on his shoulder as he opened the door. "I'M HOME!"

Zarc looked around with a frown on his face. _"Odd, where are they? They must be outside."_

Zarc opened the backdoor and his brothers were busy trying to outdo each other in a brawl, he sighed. _"Why do they always fight when I'm not around?"_

Zarc yelled at the dragons, "OI, I LEAVE THE HOUSE FOR TEN MINUTES AND YOU GUYS ARE BUSY TRYING TO RIP EACH OTHERS THROATS OUT!"

The dragons stopped what they were doing as they turned to their brother, Ray quickly hid behind Zarc's legs when she saw the dragons. _"Sorry Zarc."_ said **Odd-Eyes**. _"We're trying to decide on who was the strongest out of us."_ said **Dark-Rebellion**. "Guys, you're all strong as a team and please don't fight each other in front of my starter." Zarc said. _"Oh, and what pokemon did you chose?"_ asked **Clear-Wing**. "I got a Ralts because the three starter pokemon were already taken so I got her, and I've named her Ray." Zarc said. The dragons were shocked but didn't show Zarc, _"Ray, that's the name that Zarc said in the vision."_ Zarc eyed his brothers curiously but shook it off, and then he remembered something. "Oh, and you guys are coming with me on my journey. So I have to capture you's." He said, and the dragons nodded. Zarc threw a pokeball to each of his brothers and they sucked the dragons in. The balls shook a few times before a 'click' sound was heard. Zarc smiled and picked up the Pokeballs. "Yes I caught my brothers... I mean 4 dragons!" He was lucky no one was around, Ray was shocked. Her trainer had called those 4 dragons his brothers, why would a human call the dragons brothers unless he was raised by them. Zarc let his brothers out. "How do you guys feel?" He asked. _"Dizzy."_ They said, Zarc chuckled. "Ok you guys can stay out like Ray is."

" _Actually Zarc."_ **Odd-Eyes** said. _"It's best if we stayed in our pokeballs, that way people won't try to steal us."_ **Dark-Rebellion** said. The other three dragons agreed, and so their journey begins.

 **WOW! SEVEN PAGES LONG. DAMN I NEED A BREAK!**

 **Oh and don't for get to leave a review and message me on what you readers think.**

 **Until then, I will see you all in the next one.**

 **GGGGOOOODDDDDBBBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEEE!**


End file.
